fringefandomcom-20200223-history
A Better Human Being/transcript
PROLOGUE Olivia's Apartment - Kiss Rebuttal PETER: (sitting quietly across from the woman who seconds earlier gave him a very romantic kiss on the lips) Just be straight with me. Are you okay? OLIVIA: Yeah, I'm fine. PETER: Then why did you kiss me? OLIVIA: (giddy. confident in her reply) I don't know. It just felt like that's what we'd do. It just felt normal. PETER: (concerned over her recent personality swings) How long have we known each other, Olivia? OLIVIA: Three months. Peter, I know who you are, and I know who I am. I think that this may just be some residual effects left over from being in Westfield. PETER: Then we should let Walter have a look at you. OLIVIA: No, I'm -- I'm fine. Honestly. I think what I need is just some rest. I'm sorry that I kissed you. To be honest, I'm a little bit embarrassed about it. PETER: There's no need to be embarrassed. (pauses. concerned for her health) Maybe I should stay here for a little while -- you know, just while you rest, in case. OLIVIA: I would really like some time to myself. I think I've got another migraine coming on. PETER: (as he steps out the front door of her apartment) If you're still feeling this way in the morning, will you please let Walter take a look at you? OLIVIA: Okay. (as she closes the door to her home, she has a brief flash of memory from the timeline Peter previously experienced. she arrives at his home) Hi. PETER: Come on in. (she convulses slightly as the memory she is visualizing shows a golden glimmer around Peter) Deerfield Hospital - Hive Mind SEAN KEENAN: (a patient at the mental health facility wanders through the unlit dining hall late in the evening - focused on activities taking place elsewhere) Shh, quiet, quiet. We're almost there. It's time. (visualizing and hearing a major felony hundreds of miles away in Douglaston, New York. three young men enter a home without invitation) He's in the kitchen. MICHAEL GREENE: (homeowner fiddling with a bag of popcorn) Oh, hot, hot. SEAN KEENAN: (sharing the collective thinking of the trio of home intruders from the hospital) Fan out. You two, fan out. Be careful. BERNADETTE: (hospital staffer enters the dining hall) Sean. Hey, what are you doing in here? You should be in bed. Sean, it's me, Bernadette. Okay? Come on. I'm gonna take you back to your room. SEAN KEENAN: (still focused as she walks him to his room) He's in the kitchen. BERNADETTE: Come on. Let's go. SEAN KEENAN: (verbally sharing his image of Michael Greene leaving his kitchen) He's coming your way. He's coming your way. BERNADETTE: (struggling to get the tense young man's cooperation) Sean, can you hear me? Sean. Listen, the voices that you're hearing, they're not real. You're okay. Let's go. MICHAEL GREENE: (as he is surrounded by the trio in his home. one brandishes a chef's knife) Please. Please, take anything you want. You don't have to do this. No, no, please, please! I beg you. (fleeing upstairs) No, no, no! No! (a plastic bag is placed over his head to suffocate him) SEAN KEENAN: (as one of the three receives is injured by broken glass) Damn it, I'm cut! I'm bleeding! BERNADETTE: Charles! (calling for back-up help from another staffer) SEAN KEENAN: There's three of us and one of him. (still experiencing the murderous attack miles away) BERNADETTE: I need some help, Charles! Hold him down, damn it! CHARLES: This one's severe. SEAN KEENAN: That's better. BERNADETTE: I'm going to sedate him. SEAN KEENAN: (after he calms from the sedative. to the trio of murderers) It's over. He's dead. It's over. ACT I Deerfield Hospital - Meeting Sean AGENT LEE: (finding their way upstairs) What's a killing in New York have to do with a mental institution in Deerfield? OLIVIA: The police are calling the murder a home invasion. AGENT LEE: And we aren't? OLIVIA: We have no idea what the killers wanted, but that's not why we're here. Apparently, a nurse here watched the news report this morning, and last night, a patient with schizophrenia had recounted the entire crime in great detail... as it was happening. AGENT LEE: There really aren't any normal days in this job, are there? OLIVIA: Nope. WALTER: (sitting in a corridor, talking to a glossy-eyed patient of unique stature and character) That's when I told him. I said, "Tim, "it's not what the L.S.D. can do. It's what the human mind can do that is truly wonderful. ASTRID: (finding her ward) Walter, there you are. Olivia and Lincoln just got here. What are you doing? WALTER: I'm conversing with my friend here, Mister.... BERNADETTE: Silbiger. Who, at this hour, believes he's circling Venus. WALTER: (delighted) Oh. That's a lovely planet. Hmm. Hmm. (good choice) OLIVIA: (walking to Sean's room) So how long has Mister Keenan been a patient here? BERNADETTE: Sean. About three years now. Although I’m pretty sure he spent time in at least two other hospitals before we admitted him. He's been institutionalized since he was fourteen. WALTER: These voices he hears – are they demons or God or ? — BERNADETTE: Actually, Sean's hallucinations have never been grandiose or violent. Last night was the first time I’ve heard him talk like that. His room is right through here. (Olivia stops momentarily as another flash of memory floods her senses. she visualizes herself and Peter walking through the halls of another mental institution, years earlier) SEAN KEENAN: (once the Science Team has assembled) I don't understand. Are you saying the voices I hear in my head are real? OLIVIA: We don't know what to think right now. Now, this is the man who was killed. (places photo on the table in front of him) Have you ever seen him before? SEAN KEENAN: No. AGENT LEE: But you know how he died. SEAN KEENAN: I didn't -- I didn't hurt that man. AGENT LEE: (placating) We know that. SEAN KEENAN: Those -- voices, they -- they did it. OLIVIA: Sean, can you hear the voices now? SEAN KEENAN: No. No, they -- they come and go. WALTER: (thoughtful) Do they ever come from objects? Say, a tree or a wall? SEAN KEENAN: No. WALTER: I see. So they always come from inside your head. How many voices do you hear, Sean? SEAN KEENAN: Uh, I don't know. I... I think I recognize eight, maybe nine. But... not always. Some of them I don't hear for weeks. WALTER: Last night, how many voices did you hear? SEAN KEENAN: Three. AGENT LEE: That's what the police suspect. Three killers. SEAN KEENAN: But then one of them left when the other two went to the subway station. OLIVIA: The subway station? SEAN KEENAN: Yeah, I heard them say that one of them was hurt, like he was cut. He needed to get cleaned up before he got on the train. AGENT LEE: Cleaned-up where? SEAN KEENAN: Uh, he said the bathroom. It was the last thing I remember, and then the sedative started working, and I -- I fell asleep. AGENT LEE: I'll contact the Transit Authority, tell them to search the stations near the victim's home. (leaves the room) WALTER: Son, do the voices speak directly to you? SEAN KEENAN: No, they don't. They don't talk to me at all. WALTER: They only speak to each other? SEAN KEENAN: Yeah. OLIVIA: (to Walter) What are you thinking? WALTER: Sean, would you be willing to go off your meds if it would help this investigation? BERNADETTE: (at the duty desk, after the interview) Here's what I’ve been able to get so far, and I can probably get the rest of Sean's medical records within the hour. ASTRID: Okay, thanks. I'll make copies. WALTER: (boldly) I believe your diagnosis of the young man is fundamentally flawed. BERNADETTE: Excuse me? WALTER: Well, the truth is that the boy was diagnosed schizophrenic because he hears voices. But the voices don't persecute him, or relate to him at all. In fact, recent evidence proves that what he's hearing are the real thoughts of other people. ASTRID: But how is that possible? WALTER: I am not exactly sure yet. I think it may be a case of psychological symbiosis, maybe even mental telepathy. The point is, I believe the voices Sean is hearing - exist. OLIVIA: I'm sorry, what? WALTER: It is no delusion. No psychotic episode. OLIVIA: (to Bernadette) Sean has agreed to go off his medication. We're hoping that the more he is able to hear the voices, the more likely it is that we will be able to catch whoever's responsible for the killing. BERNADETTE: Sean is here voluntarily, so if that's what he wants to do, I -- I just need to explain this to his prescribing physician. OLIVIA: Well, I’m happy to come with you. BERNADETTE: I think that's probably a good idea. (Olivia has another flash of memory en route to see the physician. she and Peter prepare to meet Walter at St. Claire's and extract him to help with the Fringe Task Force) PETER: You know what? Why don't you go on ahead? (a heavily bearded Walter turns to meet Olivia for the first time. her focus returns to the task-at-hand at Deerfield) Campus Housing - Visiting Peter PETER: (welcoming the unexpected visitor at his front door) Hey. OLIVIA: Hey. Um, this might be a little bit weird, but I was wondering if I could come in and just have a look around. PETER: Yeah, of course. (as she enters) How you feeling? OLIVIA: (looks at the family room) That's where Walter used to sleep. PETER: How did you know that? (Olivia has another flash of memory as she stands there) PETER: To disaster narrowly averted. (clinking glasses together in a toast) OLIVIA: Or at least postponed. (memory flash subsides) OLIVIA: We had that case, that couple in Apartment 6-B. The woman who lost her husband. After, I came back here. And then we went upstairs. (visualizes a passionate embrace) I remember. PETER: That's not possible. OLIVIA: Peter, I remember William Bell. I remember crossing over to bring you back. I remember Jacksonville and seeing you shimmer the first time we kissed. I remember... you walking to The Machine''and getting inside and being scared that you were going to die. PETER: Olivia, I don't know what's going on, but something must be wrong. OLIVIA: I remember it. I remember us. (looks longingly into his eyes) I remember everything. ACT II Walter's Lab - Testing Olivia WALTER: Okay. Tell me your name, please. OLIVIA: (sitting patiently in an examining chair surrounded by sensors and monitors) Olivia Dunham. WALTER: Good. And your home address? OLIVIA: Walter, I know who I am. Is this really necessary? WALTER: I am just making sure the machine is calibrated. And it is. Alright. Let's see if we can figure out what's going on inside your head, hopefully give you some peace of mind. OLIVIA: (adamant) Walter, I’m not scared. I keep telling you both. PETER: Good. That makes one of us. OLIVIA: I know that I should be concerned, but I’m not. WALTER: I -- I will factor that in to the diagnosis. (forcefully. polite) Now shoosh, please, both of you, and let me do my job. Now, Olivia. The first time you and I met, where was it? OLIVIA: Saint Claire's. The mental institution. WALTER: And the circumstances of that visit, everything you can remember. OLIVIA: My partner had been injured in an explosion, and I came to see if you were able to save his life. And Peter was with me because I needed a family member to sign you out. PETER: No, no. That's how it happened in my timeline. WALTER: Now, Dear, I want you to think very carefully. Do you remember going to retrieve me from Saint Claire's by yourself, without Peter? OLIVIA: Yes. I got lost on the way there. But it's hazy. It's kind of indistinct, like a -- like an old dream. WALTER: (to Peter) Brain scan? PETER: There's nothing unusual with the brain scan, Walter. But clearly, something is happening. How can she have memories of my Olivia's life that are clearer to her than her own? WALTER: My first thought is empathy. Even as a child, you were able to intuit what those around you wanted. Belly and I noticed it during the Cortexiphan Trials. And it's hardly surprising that children from abusive families become highly attuned to the emotional state of the adults around them. Which in this case is you, Peter. PETER: Me? WALTER: Well, I suspect that Olivia may be empathizing with your strong desire to be reunited with your Olivia. And she meets that need by, in effect, becoming your Olivia. PETER: Walter, no matter how badly I want my Olivia back, I can't make this one have memories of things she didn't experience. WALTER: That part still confuses me too. Perhaps some form of thought transference. She's channeling your memories. Or... PETER: ...or what? WALTER: Don't know. (mind wanders) I lost the thought. Too many drugs of my own. It happens. (new thought) Oh! May I take a few strands of your hair to test? OLIVIA: Of course. WALTER: Would you hold that for me, please? (take sample) Uh, Peter, would you -- (hands over sample) PETER: Prepare the slide, yeah. AGENT LEE: (enters the lab) How is she? PETER: We don't know yet. OLIVIA: I feel fine. AGENT LEE: That is two pieces of good news. Transit authorities found a wad of bloody paper towels at the Roosevelt Street Station bathroom, just like Sean described. Now, the DNA analysis suggests that we're looking for a Caucasian male, but so far, no hits from the database. WALTER: May I see the file? PETER: Hey, Lincoln. Can you give me a hand? WALTER: Just a minute. This DNA report -- I’ve seen one like this before. AGENT LEE: Where? WALTER: Our misdiagnosed schizophrenic, Sean. (points at macro-photo comparison) This strand of DNA is from Sean, and this from our suspect at the crime scene. Now, see that? They have the same chromosomal spur. AGENT LEE: Which means what? WALTER: The effect of the abnormality? I have no idea. It may mean nothing physically, but the point is that a spur like this is incredibly rare, and they both have the exact same one. Which, along with their genetic profiles, can only mean one thing: Sean and our killer are brothers. OLIVIA: Brothers. WALTER: Well, specifically, half-brothers. They only share one parent. But that gives credence to my theory that Sean is communicating with the killers via ''mental telepathy. There -- there... there are many documented cases of siblings communicating non-verbally, typically identical twins, but not always. AGENT LEE: That might explain how Sean is able to hear the thoughts of one of the killers. But he said that he's able to hear the thoughts of all three. OLIVIA: What if they're related? WALTER: Y - yes. That would explain -- good. AGENT LEE: Except that it doesn't. According to his medical records, Sean is an only child. OLIVIA: I’m gonna get my coat. AGENT LEE: Where are you going? OLIVIA: To talk to Sean's mother. AGENT LEE: (to Walter) Should she be leaving the lab? OLIVIA: You said there's nothing wrong with me physically. So if something shows up in the tests, let me know. Otherwise, we've got a case. WALTER: (after the agents leave) I know what you're doing. I know what it's like to want something back that you loved. I have succumbed to that temptation myself. PETER: Walter, whatever's happening to Olivia, I’m not doing it. WALTER: (judgmental) I think you are. Even without meaning to. And it's wrong, Peter. Keenan Residence - In-Vitro Twist MRS. KEENAN: (sitting calmly in her living room) For seven years, he's been treated for schizophrenia. If that's not it, what is it? OLIVIA: That's what we're trying to figure out. AGENT LEE: We've already located a significant piece of evidence based on what Sean told us he heard. MRS. KEENAN: Sean always told me the voices were real. OLIVIA: Mrs. Keenan, does Sean have any siblings? MRS. KEENAN: No, we only had one child. AGENT LEE: Is it even in the realm of possibility that Sean's father... could have had another child? MRS. KEENAN: His biological father? Yes. Sean was conceived through in-vitro fertilization. We used a donor. OLIVIA: What can you tell us about the donor? MRS. KEENAN: He seemed impressive on paper. OLIVIA: Um, what was the doctor's name? MRS. KEENAN: Doctor Owen Frank. A friend recommended him when the first I.V.F. we did failed. She said he only took the best donors so that his results were better. It's strange. A reporter called and left a message a couple of days ago. He was doing some sort of a piece on I.V.F. OLIVIA: What was his name? MRS. KEENAN: Daniel, I think. OLIVIA: Daniel Greene? MRS. KEENAN: Yes, that's it. I called him back, but he never returned my call. OLIVIA: So you never actually spoke to him? MRS. KEENAN: No. I did dig up the file that I kept while I was going through the I.V.F. Process. It's in my study. Let me get it for you. (leaves the sitting room) OLIVIA: Thank you. AGENT LEE: So in the -- Department of Strange, what are we thinking? That one of these children killed Greene because of the story he was writing? OLIVIA: Maybe. AGENT LEE: Alright. I'll contact his editors, see if they know anything about his angle. OLIVIA: And anybody else he may have interviewed. Retirement Home - Disturbing News TV NEWSCAST: Tragic news this afternoon -- the murder of a local hero. Acclaimed author and journalist Daniel Greene was found dead in his Douglaston, New York home earlier this morning. SAM: (to Doctor Frank as he absorbs the afternoon newscast) Hey, that's the guy who was here. The reporter. TV NEWSCAST: ...attacked and killed, possibly by... SAM: I heard about this morning. Three men broke into his house and suffocated him with a plastic bag. You were a doctor. How long does it take someone to suffocate? OWEN FRANK: (growing agitated) I want to go back to my room. Deerfield Hospital - Voices Return SEAN KEENAN: (sitting with Astrid in the dining hall and inhaling his food. manners are a side thought) I’m sorry. ASTRID: Oh, it's okay. SEAN KEENAN: I don't know what's happening. It's like I haven't eaten in years. ASTRID: Yeah, it's the detox program that Walter's got you on to wean you off your medication. It's just a side effect. SEAN KEENAN: (candid) You're pretty, you know? ASTRID: Thank you very much. SEAN KEENAN: (slight concern) You trust the scientist? ASTRID: (honestly) Walter? Yeah, I do. You're in good hands. When you start to hear the voices again, that's how you'll know that this is working. SEAN KEENAN: Well, in that case, it's -- it's working now. ASTRID: W - what, you can hear them again? SEAN KEENAN: Yes. ASTRID: Okay. What are they saying? SEAN KEENAN: (multiple mumblings) I don't know. I don't know. There are too many of them. ACT III Walter's Lab - Bee-lieve (Walter is fast at work on the hair sample from Olivia. then his hot tea. then honey for his tea... a stirring thought emerges. Olivia is in her office - on the phone doing her own research) OLIVIA: Yeah, I understand that the clinic closed down ten years ago, but that's the most recent address. Okay, well, if you find something more current, could you let us know? Yeah, thank you for your help. (ends call. to Peter) Thank you. Well, it turns out that Doctor Frank was not so good at keeping his A.M.A. information up to date. Do you think that you could go through these old utility bills from the clinic? Maybe there's a contact in there that we can follow up on. PETER: Yeah, of course. What? OLIVIA: (looks at his hand) Maybe I don't remember everything, 'cause I -- I don't remember you having this scar. PETER: You wouldn't. I only got that one a month ago. (as she gently holds his hand and makes eye contact) Olivia-- WALTER: (from the doorway of the office) I think I've had a breakthrough. PETER: (back in the lab. studying a large specimen jar) Bees? WALTER: Miraculous creatures. Tens of thousands of them working together to feed, shelter, and protect their colony. And like our suspects... they communicate over long distances. Their glands produce pheromones. Chemical compound that acts as a message. That message is received by their antennae, and then the bees respond. OLIVIA: Are you suggesting that the killers are communicating via pheromones? WALTER: Not necessarily. Many forms of non-verbal communication exist in nature. Eels use electrical pulses, whales use echolocation, elephants use seismic vibrations... PETER: Point, Walter? WALTER: (brusquely) Point, Peter... is... how ever these bees are communicating, they are operating as one, doing whatever it takes to ensure the survival of the hive. If Sean and his half-brothers are linked in a telepathic network, then it is possible they have formed a collective identity. OLIVIA: (answers cell phone) Dunham. (listens) Great. Thank you very much. (ends call) Apparently, Doctor Frank is living at an assisted living facility outside of Roxbury. (to Peter) You coming? Retirement Home - Frank's Confession ATTENDING NURSE: There he is, right there. OLIVIA: Thank you. (approaches) Uh, Doctor Frank? OWEN FRANK: Yes? OLIVIA: I'm Agent Olivia Dunham. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about your clinic. OWEN FRANK: Of course. OLIVIA: Uh, there was a man killed yesterday-- OWEN FRANK: A journalist. He came to see me last week. Wanted to talk about my research. My work. This isn't the first time that they have killed. OLIVIA: They? OWEN FRANK: I'm not sure who they are, but I have a suspicion. Three years ago, I hired someone else. Another writer. I wanted to document my work before I was no longer able to. But the day before we were meant to start work, he was also killed. Stabbed to death in his apartment. I thought it was just a -- a random event. But now, I am quite sure it wasn't. OLIVIA: What makes you think that? OWEN FRANK: The work I was doing at my clinic is merely a means to an end. A vehicle for my real experiments. OLIVIA: What were those experiments? OWEN FRANK: Genetic manipulation. The babies that I gave life to -- I had altered their DNA. I thought... what I thought really doesn't matter. Suffice it to say I -- I was attempting to make a better... OLIVIA: A better what? PETER: (knowingly) A better human-being. OWEN FRANK: (after returning to his room and his files) Are you familiar with recombinant DNA? PETER: It's a DNA sequence created in a lab using the genetic materials of different species. OWEN FRANK: Yes. I used that process on my subject embryos that I implanted. OLIVIA: Were your patients aware of what they were signing up for? OWEN FRANK: I promised them successful pregnancies and healthy babies. And that's what I gave them. I attempted to reintroduce abilities that we humans have long since evolved away from, the hard-wired instincts that we share with other animal species. OLIVIA: And would that include telepathy? OWEN FRANK: Mm. (nods yes) PETER: And a heightened protective instinct? OWEN FRANK: I believe that is why they are killing, yes. OLIVIA: So, what exactly is it that they're trying to protect? OWEN FRANK: Themselves. OLIVIA: If your work went public, people would start to ask questions. PETER: And they'd start searching for them. And they'd want to study them. We're gonna need a list of your patients. OWEN FRANK: The clinic's files are in commercial storage in Back Bay. I - I think I have the address here somewhere. OLIVIA: How many are there? OWEN FRANK: Subjects? Approximately two hundred. OLIVIA: Well, that doesn't conform with what our witness said. He didn't hear that many voices. OWEN FRANK: I was constantly modifying the process. With each modification, I created another sample group. OLIVIA: And they're all from the same donor. All two hundred. OWEN FRANK: Yes. OLIVIA: And his information is in the storage facility also? PETER: No. It's you, isn't it? OWEN FRANK: (removes his glasses) Can you imagine that? The hubris of trying to improve upon god? Deerfield Hospital - The Hive Swarms SEAN KEENAN: (pacing quickly back and forth) Okay, uh... we're in trouble, this--this is bad. ASTRID: Okay, that's good, Sean, just stay with them. (writing quickly) SEAN KEENAN: They're -- they're scared. They're -- they're -- they're worried, they feel threatened. There's a new voice. He's one of the three. He's telling the others to wait, he's coming. ASTRID: Where is he? SEAN KEENAN: I don't know, but he's in pain. (as his half brother bandages the wound he received during the murder of Michael Greene) Walter's Lab - Olivia's Diagnosis WALTER: (after reading the printout with Olivia's test result) Good gawd. AGENT LEE: (enters the lab) Hey. I just spoke to Olivia. She's on her way with Peter to retrieve Dr. Frank's research files. WALTER: That's not important now. I need you to take me to the bridge. AGENT LEE: What? WALTER: (angered) I need to see Nina Sharp. I know what's happening to Olivia. ACT IV Liberty Island - Confronting Nina NINA: (as she is joined in the Massive Dynamic briefing room) Walter. Agent Lee. What a surprise. Uh, hold all my calls, please. So, what is it? WALTER: Olivia has Cortexiphan in her system. Someone must have found out how to synthesize it. But how? NINA: No. WALTER: -- and how NINA: Walter, slow down. What are you saying? AGENT LEE: Doctor Bishop believes that Olivia has been dosed with Cortexiphan recently. WALTER: Recently, and repeatedly. NINA: And you know this for a fact? WALTER: I did a chemical analysis. The results are irrefutable. NINA: Well, how is she? Have you spoken with her? WALTER: I examined her. As far as I can tell, she's not in immediate jeopardy. AGENT LEE: But we need to find out how this is happening. NINA: Yes, of course. AGENT LEE: Where do you store the remaining Cortexiphan samples? WALTER: The ones that Belly and I kept. It's possible someone may have reverse-engineered the formula. NINA: They're at Massive Dynamic, under our tightest security. AGENT LEE: In my experience, security can be breached. NINA: No, I don't think you understand. That's physically impossible. The vault is biometrically secured. I am the only one with access. AGENT LEE: Could you take us to it? WALTER: Belly and I numbered the samples before we stored them. If anyone has tampered with them, I will know. NINA: Fine. I just need to make a few phone calls. AGENT LEE: No calls. The less people who know about this the better. NINA: Let's go. Back Bay Storage - Theory Debunked OLIVIA: (walking through the large storage lot in the cold damp night) Okay, Unit 2251. It's gotta be down here. Look, in case you were wondering, it's hard for me too, you know. I keep expecting to see that look in your eye, and it isn't there. Or it is, and -- and you're pulling back. PETER: As I'm sure you can understand, I'm... confused. OLIVIA: I'm confused too. I feel incredibly close to you. (upbeat) I feel like I know you better than anyone else in the world, and then when you look at me, it's like none of that is true. PETER: Olivia, I don't know what you want from me. OLIVIA: I -- I want you to behave naturally. I want you to -- to treat me like you know me better than anyone in the world too. Because you do. PETER: I think that's the one we're looking for. OLIVIA: Last time I opened one of these, it was rigged with Semtex. PETER: You mean with John Scott? OLIVIA: Yeah. PETER: How'd you know it was Semtex? OLIVIA: Uh, because when we were trying to figure out what happened to him, we traced it back to a munitions trader in Hong Kong. Why? PETER: 'Cause I didn't know it was Semtex until right now. OLIVIA: Okay. PETER: Meaning Walter's theory can't possibly be right. I'm not projecting my memories onto you. You can't have memories that I've never had. (baffled) I don't understand how this is happening.  OLIVIA: I don't understand it either. But whatever this is, whatever the cause, I told you I'm not scared. (positive attitude) I like the feeling. (checks the door) It's unlocked. Deerfield Hospital - Hive Threatened SEAN KEENAN: (sitting with Astrid. more collective visions start to flow) They feel threatened. They need to stop someone. ASTRID: Okay. Stop who? SEAN KEENAN: They're gonna kill her. ASTRID: Sean. Who? Back Bay Storage - File Destruction OLIVIA: (enters the storage locker and finds the genetic research files and equipment destroyed and missing) Someone got here before us. (answers cell phone) Dunham. ASTRID: (calling from Deerfield Hospital) Olivia, they know that you're there. (vehicle lights appear at the end of driveway as the car speeds toward the storage locker. Peter pushes Olivia clear of the speeding car as it crashes into the storage garage. the attacker tries to club Peter and Olivia but is disarmed and cuffed) Retirement Home - Assassination POLICE OFFICER: (two uniformed officers approach the duty desk on a mission) Doctor Owen Frank, please. DESK ATTENDANT: He's on the Third Floor. Here, let me show you. OWEN FRANK: (as two of his genetically altered offspring enter his room) If you're looking for Mister Dubrow, he's moved three doors down. (realizing) You're... you're mine. (as a pillow is grabbed to suffocate him) No. DESK ATTENDANT: (approaching Frank's room with the police) He's right in here. POLICE OFFICER: (knocking) Doctor Frank. Boston P.D. Doctor Frank. (enters the room and finds the fresh corpse) Lock down the facility. ACT V Deerfield Hospital - Silence (Sean sits quietly on his bed while the TV blares with a riot scene from a old movie) MRS. KEENAN: (turns off the TV with the remote) I told you, Sean, it's too loud. SEAN KEENAN: I prefer it on. Will you turn it on? (demanding) Turn it on. MRS. KEENAN: Sean – ASTRID: (enters the room) Sean. What's wrong? SEAN KEENAN: (nearly distraught) I can't hear them. When I couldn't hear them before, there was a feeling that they were... with me. Like when s -- you know someone's in the room, even if you can't see 'em. ASTRID: Okay. SEAN KEENAN: This is different. They're gone. There's nothing anymore. Just silence. Why? ASTRID: (compassionately) I don't know. The truth is we may never know. But I can understand why silence would scare you. You're not used to being by yourself. But this is normal. It was so loud for you that you couldn't even hear yourself think. And I bet you have a lot of great thoughts. Pit Stop - Vanishing Act PETER: (as Olivia parks in front of a fuel pump) So destroying the records and killing the doctor, you think Walter was right? You think they were just protecting the hive? You thinking that this job just can't get any weirder? OLIVIA: Yeah. No. (turns to a personal chat) That's not what I was thinking. It's... it's just that now the case is over, we would go back to one of each other's houses. I know that that's what we would do. That was one of the things that we would do. I know that. So now, I don't know if I'm just supposed to ignore that, or what you want, and I guess I just – I -- Peter, how do you want to play this? PETER: Olivia... OLIVIA: ...Look, you don't have to answer now. I just want you to think about it. PETER: Olivia. I'm thinking about it. T's all I've been thinking about. And I'm afraid. I'm afraid because I've made this mistake before. I betrayed the Olivia that I love. But what I'm really afraid of is... when I look into your eyes, I know it's you. I know it's you. (big kiss) OLIVIA: Just gotta, um... I just gotta go pee. (leaves the vehicle for the interior of the store) Massive Dynamic - Cortexiphan Check NINA: (places hand on a scanner inside the high tech vault) Biometric hand scanner, like I said. Second-Tier Precaution. (after a nearby locker extends open) There. Twenty vials present and accounted for. WALTER: They're all here. NINA: Mm-hmm. Now let's focus on the real problem. What's happening to Olivia? AGENT LEE: We've already given you all the details we know about so far. NINA: Where is she? I'd like to see her. Can I speak with her? WALTER: (opens a vial and tastes the contents) This is not Cortexiphan. NINA: What are you talking about? WALTER: It's potassium iodide with food coloring. Red #4. The Cortexiphan has been replaced. Convenience Store - Gone Missing PETER: (enters the convenience store and checks the lavatory) 'Scuse me. The, uh, girl who came in here a couple minutes ago, about yea tall, blonde. CASHIER: I'm sorry, I -- I didn't see her. (Peter steps outside and looks around the premises) Isolation Cell - Imprisoned (groggy and barely conscious, Olivia comes to. strapped to a chair in a dilapidated room, she is face-to-face with a similarly restrained Nina Sharp) NINA SHARP: Olivia? Oh, gawd. Olivia? Did they hurt you? OLIVIA: Nina? NINA SHARP: Shh, it's okay. (disheveled and frightened) We're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Four Episodes